


Enfrentarnos de nuevo.

by AndreaC02



Series: One-Shots Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Friends to Lovers, KageHina Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Characters, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rivalry, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaC02/pseuds/AndreaC02
Summary: Kageyama se enfrenta de nuevo a Hinata, no piensa perder el partido ni mucho menos perder a Hinata de nuevo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: One-Shots Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Enfrentarnos de nuevo.

Así que aquí estaban, uno frente al otro de nuevo. Sabía que Hinata había esperado este partido desde la secundaria, Hinata ansiaba vencerlo, y no solo en el voleibol, cada cosa que realizaban juntos se convirtió en una competencia durante sus años de preparatoria.   
A pesar de que a Kageyama le gustara ganar, no era por eso que competía con Hinata, competía con él porque de esa forma podía mantenerse a su lado un poco más.

Aún recuerda su despedida en tercer año, ambos prometieron hablarse y mantenerse en contacto.  
Aunque al final eso no resultó como pensaron, claro que habían mensajes ocasionales preguntado por su bienestar, pero el cambio de horario y la agenda de Kageyama hizo casi imposible que se hablaran tan seguido como querían, pero se contentaron con saber que el otro estaba bien durante esos dos largos años.

Observandolo atentamente, Hinata había madurado en esos dos años, se veía tranquilo y confiado, no como el adolescente que se ponía nervioso antes de cada partido, el solo recuerdo lo hizo sonreír lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada extraña de sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora después de tanto tiempo sentía que podía respirar con normalidad de nuevo, lo había extrañado demasiado y esperaba que no se fuera a marchar de nuevo porque esta vez sí que no lo dejaría ir solo.

Durante el transcurso del partido notó que Hinata no solo había madurado en actitud y aspecto, sus habilidades eran asombrosas, en varias ocasiones se vio tentado a felicitarlo cada vez que hacía un recibo o un saque perfecto, pero no lo hizo porque sus compañeros de equipo se encargaron de abrazarlo y felicitarlo en cada éxito, pero no se perdió la mirada de superioridad de Hinata y de cómo lo miraba esperando algo. 

No se habían hablado en mucho tiempo pero vaya que lo esperaba, miraba el marcador a cada momento porque quería que el partido terminara rápido pero también lo miraba porque no quería perder, ellos eran así, competitivos como nadie más podía serlo y le encantaba.  
Le encantaba Hinata, su pelo naranjo revuelto, su sonrisa brillante, sus comentarios alegres y entusiastas, le gustaba el apoyo que le daba a los demás, le gustaba su perseverancia, su cariño y sobre todo le encantaba el como lo hacía sentir tan bien, como su sola presencia parecía mejorar todo a su alrededor, Hinata era todo lo que Kageyama no era, pero era todo lo que Kageyama quería de alguien más.  
Y no es que se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, fueron noches de insomnio y charlas con Sugawara las que lo hicieron darse cuenta del alcance del aprecio que le tenía a su compañero de equipo, lo supo en su tercer año pero no quiso frenar a Hinata ni presionarlo de ninguna forma y prefirió callar y aún piensa que fue lo mejor porque tuvo tiempo de pensar en su futuro y también Hinata, y ahora que ambos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños esperaba una oportunidad y no se acobardaria esta vez.

Cuando terminó el partido vio la sonrisa de Hinata y no pudo sentirse mal por haber perdido, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que era.

-Con esta son 1096 victorias y 1100 derrotas.- Hinata le dijo sonriendo con cansancio cuando se tuvieron frente a frente.

Kageyama solo pudo sonreírle, pensando que era un tarado pero tambien estaba orgulloso de su ex compañero por todo lo que había progresado, más no le dijo lo que pensaba.

-Cuando salgas, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Kageyama le dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata por la forma seria en la que fue hecha la pregunta.

-¿Claro?, digo si, tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día.- Hinata le respondió mirándolo extrañado, para luego estrechar su mano y caminar directo a los vestuarios.

Kageyama estaba nervioso, se bañó lo más rápido que pudo para poder esperar a Hinata afuera del vestuario de los Black Jackals.  
Cuando Hinata salió del vestuario no espero ver a Kageyama apoyado en la pared viendo su celular, tampoco espero la sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que le dio cuando lo vio, Kageyama nunca se vio tímido antes.

Kageyama espero a que todos salieran del vestuario para poder hablar con Hinata a solas, ya que si salían del estadio verían a sus ex compañeros de Karasuno y no podría confesarse.

-¿De qué querías hablar?.- Hinata espero que nada malo, pero no se fiaba de la cara de Kageyama.

-Nada malo.- Kageyama respondió tratando de sonreír al ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo.  
-Es sólo qué, bueno, me gustas o mejor dicho te amo.- Termino diciendo sin más Kageyama porque su abuelo decía que era mejor decir todo de una.

-Que chistoso idiota, ahora en serio, ¿qué querías decirme?.- Hinata le dijo riendo para luego detenerse al ver la expresión seria de su rival y amigo. -¿No estás jugando conmigo?.- Hinata preguntó con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no jugaría con algo así, de verdad te amo.- Kageyama respondió avanzando un paso hacia Hinata.

-¿Desde cuando?.- Hinata preguntó avanzando también un paso hacia Kageyama.

-Más o menos desde primer año, solo que en tercer año recién pude ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por ti.- Kageyama respondió mirando directamente a los ojos de Hinata dando un último paso.

-Entonces fue casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero creo que gano, me di cuenta antes, serían 1097 victorias entonces y por lo que vale también te amo idiota.- Hinata respondió sonriendo brillantemente, terminando de cerrar la distancia que los separaba para tomar la mano de Kageyama.

-Ya sabía, entonces suma dos victorias para mí.- Kageyama dijo para apoyar una mano en la nuca de Hinata.

-¿Dos? ¿Por qué?.- Hinata respondió confundido.

-Sí, dos. Una por decir primero te amo y otra por besarte primero.- Y antes de que Hinata empezara a preguntar más Kageyama se inclinó y lo beso.

Hinata correspondió el beso aún aturdido, rodeando el cuello de Kageyama con sus brazos, sintiendo una mano en su cintura que alineaba sus cuerpos perfectamente, por primera vez desde hacía casi 3 años podía sentirse completo con Kageyama de vuelta a su lado.  
Kageyama por otro parte, se sentía verdaderamente feliz, quería seguir besando a Hinata por todo lo que no lo pudo besar el tiempo que estuvo lejos, pero sus pulmones no cooperaban, así que tuvieron que separarse. Ambos se sonrieron sonrojados, apoyando sus frentes juntas para luego suspirar y darse un beso casto.

-Eso fue trampa, ni avisaste imbecil.- Hinata le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Bien que me correspondiste igual ¿o no?.- Kageyama respondió tratando de parecer arrogante pero fallando en el intento porque la mirada cariñosa de Hinata lo aturdió un poco.

-Lo que digas, vamos que Daichi y los demás nos esperan.- Tomando la mano de Kageyama, Hinata lo arrastró con el, directo a la salida del estadio.

Como pensaron, ahí estaban sus ex compañeros de equipo y amigos esperándolos. No se perdieron las miradas sorprendidas que mandaron a sus manos enlazadas, pero luego de explicar las miradas sorprendidas fueron cambiadas por burlas cariñosas y felicitaciones.

Y bueno Kageyama cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Hinata lo único que podía pensar era que valió la pena esperar tantos años para enfrentarse de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primero y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
